How I met my Angel
by Aria Huskgay
Summary: Gumi was accused of witchcraft. She was sentenced to death by burning at the stake. She has met an angel by the name of Lily in her cell. Lily has promised to help her in the best ways that she could. Can Gumi escape? Will she get to see the outside world again? WARNING: May contain Mature content. Picture by Amiamy111 (via deviantart)


**One shot. WARNING: Contains lots of Mature content**

* * *

They think I'm some sort of witch, a monster. Some evil heathen that despises humans is what they think of me. I've tried to persuade them, tell the people wrong. They still couldn't see my side of the story. After I was sentenced to burn at the stake in the judge's court, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

This was all a dream, right? They can't possibly be serious. Death by being burned at the stake? This can't be my sentence right?

I was wrong, so very, very wrong.

The tied my hands together behind my back and pushed me into one of their dark, dingy cells. The metal bars were thick and rusted. The air smelt of thick mold and decay. There were no openings from the walls. My light source was a small candle outside my cell.

At least they cut off my rope. I was able to move my hands a little better.

I looked around the room, trying to find something to keep my mind off my inevitable death. There was absolutely nothing.

My clothes were rags and my hair smelt awful. I knew I was going to be here a couple days. I sighed as sat on the ground.

I felt tears well-up in my eyes. My throat burned and my stomach ached. Keeping silent, I cried for what seemed like hours. I finally stopped once I heard footsteps. I wasn't alone.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I quickly smoothed out my hair and peered out of the jail cell.

It was a girl, a young girl. She had long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Her clothing looked silky and her skin was clean.

The blonde woman stepped beside my cell and looked inside. She smiled and her velvet smooth voice filled the small cell. "You seem lonely. What's your name?"

"M-My name..?" I was startled. Why was a beautiful woman talking to a soon-to-be dead heathen? Wasn't I an abomination?

"Yes, your name. I want to get to know you. Please tell me." Her soft words were like honey, smooth and sweet.

"M-My name... is G-Gumi." I replied in a raspy voice. My voice was almost gone, due from hours of sobbing. I backed away from the cell bars.

"My name is Lily. What are you in here for?" She asked in a mellow tone. Lily looked as if she was unaware of how disgusting the cell and myself looked.

"I-I am in for... witchcraft. Although, I-I'm not a w-witch." I replied, sitting down in the nasty cell floor.

She knelt down to my level before talking. "I understand, Gumi. Tell me about yourself. What's your favourite colour?" Lily spoke once more.

My tears began to reappear in my eyes again. I hid my face behind my hands and sobbed loudly. "W-Why are... why are y-you asking these... q-questions? I'm g-going to d-die... soon anyway." I asked in between fits of hiccups and tears.

Lily stayed silent for the longest time. She sighed and looked back at me. "That's why I'm here. I am going to make your last few days your best. Now tell me, what is your favourite colour?"

I wiped away my tears and looked up from my hands. My voice cracked as I tried to speak. "Orange... is this what you do to all the prisoners who are to be executed?" My stuttering slowly stopped, but not my look of sadness.

"Orange is an expressive and bold colour. I like orange, too... Yes, I try to give them their last days in the best way I can offer." Lily scooted closer towards the cell bars and reached her hand through.

Gumi nodded with her eyes slightly averted. She caught a glance of Lily's hand and shook it, slightly. The blonde gave a worrying look and stood up.

Gumi faintly heard the chime of the six o' clock bell. She looked up towards the beautiful woman.

"I must go. I shall return tomorrow, Gumi. It won't be long of a wait, I promise." Lily explained and slowly backed away from the cell, disappearing from sight.

I slumped over, laying down in the cold, dusty cell floor. What was this girl doing? Why was she doing this? It didn't make any sort of sense to me.

I closed my eyes and curled up my legs to my chest. I put my hands around my legs, successfully making the fetal position. I slowly started to drift off into sleep. I still felt the cold floor as I slept.

* * *

I woke up the next day and looked over to the cell bars. There was a small wooden plate with bread and water. I took some small pieces of the bread and some sips of water. The water tasted dirty and the bread tasted burnt.

I layed back to my original position. I felt drowsy and horribly stiff with aches.

I waited for hours upon hours until I heard footsteps once more. I slowly sat up and began to brush myself off. The bugs were still crawling on my feet and hair. I looked up and saw the beautiful woman once more.

We talked and talked for an hour before it was time to go. She listened and heard every word I spoke from my mouth and I did the same for her.

Every night for three days straight, she would come at the usual time and we conversed. Every time that we would talk, Lily would remind me how much time I had left. It made me disheartened, but I knew it was the truth.

The blonde came once more, the fourth night.

"Gumi, you are beautiful beyond words. All of your interests, your talents, everything... are beautiful." Lily smiled and held out her hands through the bars.

I smiled with tears in my eyes. I reached through the cell and embraced her. Her warmth and welcoming affections kept me hopeful and happy. I couldn't ask for a better feeling than this.

She pulled away with her hands on my shoulders. I looked into her eyes, she told me she loved me. I wouldn't believe her. This time, however, was different. It felt meaningful, it felt... happy.

Lily pulled away and I looked up to her. She beamed brightly and said her farewells. As soon as she left, I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. This couldn't be real. Why did I have to die so soon? I'm not a witch. I am human.

Hot tears flowed down my cheeks and I started to whimper. This was hard. Why did this happen to me? Does God hate me? Where did it go wrong? I felt myself falling asleep with these burning questions in my head. My tears slowly dried and my whimpering came to end as I drifted into slumber.

* * *

I opened my eyes and continued to lay on the stone floor. I signed and stretched my arms and legs. It was only a couple more hours until Lily can come back.

I played around with the bugs in the corner of my cell. Occasionally squishing some dust bunnies. I heard foot steps coming to my cell once more.

I quickly sat up and smiled, brushing off the dust off my clothing. I waited patiently waited for my lovely companion.

My smile quickly faded and my mood turned grim. I didn't see see her. Instead, I saw a large masked man with rope. He was wearing chain-linked hood and underneath that was a large black cloak. He wasn't Lily. This man was my executioner.

He unlocked my cell and entered. I didn't fight and I didn't struggle. The man gripped my hands and tied them tightly together. He pulled me out of the cell and down the long hall.

My stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot. I had one more day. I swear I had one more day. Lily told me one day. My tears reappeared as I started to whimper. The masked man swiped me in the back of the head. I quit crying and immediately hid my emotions.

We finally reached the outside and he forcefully pushed me through the town square. Crowds of people were gathered around and the mayor was standing on my platform. My platform of where I was to die. Tears trickled down my face as I began to sob.

He lead me up the stairs and to the stake. The masked man tied me tightly to the large wooden pole. The rope around me was so tight, I could barely breathe.

The executioner stepped down from the platform and left me tied to the pole. There was dried twigs and leaves where I stood.

The mayor silenced the roaring crowd of angry villagers. He began to speak in a professional tone of voice, loudly. "Gumi Megpoid has committed a crime of witchcraft. She shall be burned to the stake as punishment for her crime. This heathen will no longer be a burden to our town."

I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to be with Lily. I wanted to be back home, cooking my favourite meals and singing my favourite songs. What did I do to deserve that?

"May she die in hell along with the demons of her kind. Perish, abomination." He shouted once more. The crowd was slowly disbanding and the mayor stepped of my platform, my deathbed.

My tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. Loud sobs and hiccups were exiting my mouth. I didn't want to die. Not now. I'm not done here on earth.

The executioner set the underneath of the platform ablaze. I felt the heat rising from under the wooden boards. The small flames tickled my feet. I couldn't stop crying.

Before the flames could reach any higher, I heard a familiar, velvet voice. One as sweet as the honey in the wood. I looked up to see her, my Lily. At long last, she came.

"L-Lily, get me out!" I screamed, feeling the flames catch and burn my feet. I shouted tried to break free, but to no avail.

The blonde just walked up silently to my feet. She put a hand on my cheek and held me close. Lily whispered soothing words into my ear as my crying begin to calm down.

"Shh, darling. Everything is okay. I'm here, don't fret. There is nothing to be afraid of." I looked in her beautiful blue eyes. Everything seemed to just stop. She kissed my cheek and whispered once more.

"Sweetie, don't cry. You'll be okay. The flames are nothing but soft strokes of satin fabric. Listen to me, honey. You'll be okay." Lily cooed into my ear. Her words were as calming as still water.

"I-I don't... want to d-die." I shouted, feeling the fire crawling up my bare hips. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I kept my glance to my Lily, trying to keep calm.

"I know you don't, darling. It will be okay. You will see me again." And with those last few words, she faded into the smoke around vision.

I couldn't handle the pain. I tried to keep my shrieks within my, but I wasn't strong enough. Lily left me and I had no more protection. I had no soft words of comfort. I only had the harsh flames of wrath engulfing my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see.

I vision faded to black as my screams slowly died off into a halt. I only felt the small flicks and hot pain of the dying fire. Soon, every feeling inside my body was turned to black, numbness.

That was the story of how I met an angel on my last few days of life.


End file.
